monsterrancher4fandomcom-20200213-history
Phayne (Main Character)
Phayne is the main character in Monster Rancher 4. He is controlled by the player of the game, who also can change his name at the beginning of the game. He has a deep love for monsters, which is also why he attended the Elives School, and elite school for monster trainers. However, after a certain incident, he was expelled from the school and stowed away on a ship to Togle. After he gets there, and through some interaction with the Shrine Priest, Cesare, he is given a small plot of land to raise monsters on, which serves as the player's ranch. He then begins to breed monsters, facing challenges such as battles, adventures, and other things as he progresses. History Growing up, Phayne had no parents. Much of his early life is unknown. However, at some time in his life, he began attending the Elives School, an elite school that teaches aspiring monster breeders the history of monster breeding, monster care techniques, etc. He was an excellent student there, even defeating the prodigious Wit in a monster battle. He was also said to be the person who loved monsters the most at the school. However, after Wit lost to Phayne in the battle, Wit attempts to steal The Tome of Black Arts, a malicious book which every student and teacher alike is forbidden from opening. However, Wit inadvertedly sets off an alarm and drops the book and runs. Phayne, who had attempted to convince Wit not to steal the book, instructed Philia, who was also in the room, to run as well, stating that it would be better for one of them to get suspended for stealing the book than the other. While reluctant at first, Philia runs and Phayne is expelled for "stealing" The Tome of Black Arts, and then stows away on a ship to Togle. While on the ship, Phayne sleeps in a moody girl, TeeTee's room, which he does seemingly not ask to do, and when she finds out, is angered very much. She then complains to the Shrine Priest, Cesare, that he needs to be thrown in jail, Cesare and Phayne engage in a brief conversation, and then Phayne goes to sleep. The next day, Phayne awakens, believing that his bag of Saucer Stones from Elives were stolen. However, he soon discovers that Cesare's daughter, Rio, stayed by him all night, keeping an eye on him and his Saucer Stones. After some conversation, Cesare permits Phayne to run a ranch. At this time, the character renames (or does not) Phayne to what ever they want to call him. Phayne then goes to the Shrine to get a monster, a Garu, through the use of Saucer Stones. He then goes to the ranch, and a local girl, Yuri, offers to help him run the ranch. Some time later, Rio visits Phayne's ranch on two occasions to talk to a tree with unusual powers (including speech) called a Spirit Tree, who is name Mockruji. On the first night, Rio leaves as soon as Phayne spots her. However, a second time, she comes back and Mockruji explains that Rio has the power to talk to monsters and that was why she had been acting so shy. After a heartfelt discussion, Rio decides to no longer fear her powers, but instead views them as chances. After Phayne wins the Official Tournament Grade E, Yuri announces that she is leaving the ranch because she promised her father that, if Phayne won the tournament, she would quit. Rio then tells Yuri that she will become her replacement, also taking a much more confident approach. That week, a training gadget peddler, Pollock, offers to sell Phayne training gadgets, machines that enhance the effects of daily training. They, though reluctant, accept, and begin using Weeks later, Rio states that the Garu seems worried about something. Cesare, visiting, overhears and states that the monster may need some friends. He then calls a friend of his, a carpenter, to expand the ranch, allowing Phayne and Rio to raise three monsters. The day after, a hole opens up behind the ranch. An explorer, Karnab (at that time known as Mr. K.), tells them to meet him by the cave that weekend. The player then has no choice but to select Adventure as his or her weekend activity. After Karnab shows Phayne the ropes, Phayne begins exploring the cave with his monsters. On the second floor, he finds a treasure chest which contains a "Life Tablet." The tablet is then revealed to be a blueprint for an ancient training gadget. Phayne and Rio then venture into the caves again, to find a beautiful glowing stone, which calls itself a "Gaia Stone". The stone speaks to Rio. Rio states that there is something familiar about the stone. She decides to take it home. However, when she picks it up, it gives her a horrible visions of many dead monsters and a tyrannical overlord monster. The vision lasts only a couple seconds, but scares Rio very much. The two and the monster(s) then venture into the cave one more time after hearing about a Geonyte, an energy in the Earth off which training gadgets run, shortage in the area. After going to the fifth floor, Rio and Phayne run into a large Raiden. They discover that he is the one using all the Geonyte to stay awake. After some unkind words, Phayne's monsters and the large boss monster fight. If the boss is beaten, he will give Phayne and Rio a feather, which allows Phayne to raise a Raiden. Afterwards, the Training Gadget Peddler, Pollock, tells Phayne that it's time to set his sights higher, competing in the competition at Ryuwn, the Kingdom Capital. In order to transport him, Gunwale, a local fisheerman, gives Phayne and Rio his boat, The Sardine, to take to the capital. Though reluctant, the two accept the boat. They then travel to Ryuwn, where Phayne finds two of his school buddies, Gram and Philia. Phayne attempts to enter the tournament they were competing in, leading him to go to the FIMBA Monster Association. There he meets Pierre, the receptionist, who tells him that he needs an appointment to speak with him. Due to the fact that they don't have an appointment, they go home and come back one week later. Pierre tells him that because he dropped out of school, he couldn't enter the tournament in FIMBA, as he was never given an Official Breeder's License. Coincidentally, that week, he finds Philia's ill grandmother, Mauro, being harassed by TeeTee. After some conversation, Phayne and Rio take Mauro back to her house. They then discover that she is Philia's grandmother. They are sent on a mission to find some Healing Mushrooms, mushrooms which one can use to heal the ill which Rio remembers seeing in the Togle Caves, for Mauro. The two then search The Togle Caves for the mushrooms, and find them on the forth floor. However, they must first fight off a Blobster, a rare type of Naga, to get to the mushrooms. After defeating the Blobster, the two take the mushrooms to Mauro, who gives them a note from Karnab, the president of FIMBA. Karnab states that if Phayne and Rio can find a special sort of "junk" in the Kalaragi Jungle, and they pass a "little test", then Karnab will give Phayne a Breeder's License. The two then set out for the Kalaragi Jungle, where, on the third floor, Rio finds another Gaia Stone fragment, which shows her another, this time longer, vision of the same things. A horrified Rio then begins to say something, but forgets what it is, and the two go home for the day. They then return, and find the "junk". However, they must fight off a stray Mogi, an ArborMogi, who tells the that, "he shall not forgive...those who dirty The Jungle." The two defeat him, and then bring the junk to Karnab. When they bring the junk to Karnab, they discover that he is the explorer that they met by the cave, Mr. K. He tells them that the "little test" he had mentioned was fighting, and possibly, defeating, Philia. After defeating Philia's monster, Ariel, Phayne is given an Official Breeder's License, as well as a Breeder Rank of C. After winning the Official Cup, Grade C, Cesare visits the two. He tells them that he will call Yu, his carpenter friend, to expand the ranch. After a week, the ranch is finished, and the player can raise up to five monsters, as well as hold more training gadgets. Karnab later visits, stating that his team of rescuers in the Kalaragi Jungle have gone missing, also requesting that Phayne and Rio find them. The two accept the challenge. On the seventh and final floor of the jungle, Phayne and Rio run into a large Gaboo, with an Altered Arm, who, in a fit of rage, fights the two. After defeating him, the large Gaboo, Don Mudlone, tells the two about monster alterations. The angry Rio and Phayne are told to come to FIMBA. There, Karnab grants them a Breeder Rank of B, allowing them to enter the competition of Torble, home to the IMA. After Karnab leaves, Philia tells Phayne to go to Torble after he tells her about monster alterations, stating that "that town is on the forefront of technology." When the two visit Torble, Phayne runs into yet another one of his school friends, Wit, who works at the Torble University. The two exchange some friendly words, though Rio notices that Phayne acted different around Wit than she did with Gram and Philia, foreshadowing the truth of the incident at Elives School. The two also discover that TeeTee is Wit's new assistant. Wit says that he will reccomend the two when he next visits the Monster Association, telling them to return the week after. The receptionist at the association tells the two that they are able to enter the tournament, though she, along with others, don't believe that a FIMBA Breeder will have much success. Phayne then runs into Deihl, another "friend" of his from school. He now runs a ranch, which Phayne claims is nothing more than a "monster factory", where he mistreats monsters. Rio then punches Deihl in the face, also swearing to beat him in the official competition. Wit later tells Phayne that he will not be able to beat Deihl with standard gadgets, which Phayne and Rio deny, leading Wit to give them a medal, which boosts the effects of training gadgets. They accept it, and begin to use gadgets with "effects". Phayne and Rio then face Phayne at the Official Cup, Rank B. After Defeating him, Deihl accuses them of cheating, even accusing them of giving their monsters steiroids. After stating that he won't accep his defeat, he runs off. Rio suggests that a teacher, perhaps, could show Deihl the wrong in his ways, and so she and Phayne travel to Vizley to find a teacher from Elives School. When at the Elives School, Phayne runs into Mrs. Casa, a teacher at the school. When he and Rio ask her to talk to Deihl, she says that she won't, as it is not her place. After some conversation, the secret of how Phayne got expelled ("stealing" the Tome of Black Arts) is revealed, and Phayne and Rio go home. For winning the battle with Deihl, Phayne is given Breeder Rank A. Some time after, when Phayne competes in the Official League, Grade A, he runs into Wit, who is also competing. After winning the battle with him, Phayne is given a trophy with a beautiful stone from the lands of Promiass engraved in it. The stone is a Gaia Stone, which once again gives Rio a (now much longer) vision. Rio faints and is taken to the Elives School Nurse's Office. After telling Mrs. Casa the story of the Gaia stone, she tells the two to search the Promiass Ruins, where the stone was unearthed. On the twos' first trip to the ruins, they stop at the third floor, where they find a mural, which they believe is some kind of writing. Rio is able to read the writing, though she is unsure why, which greatly distresses her. The two then go home. The same thing happens the next time they go, except they stop on the fifth floor where they find a different writing, which Rio can also read. Afterwards, Rio and Phayne catch Mockruji singing a song about a "Wise Turtle of Promiass," which is said to know everything, so Phayne and Rio wonder if he can tell them about why Rio can talk to monsters. The two then go on an adventure to Promiass once more, and, on the eighth floor, find the turtle. He says that he must figt the two to make sure they are worthy of knowing the truth of Rio's secret. They accept, and after defeating him, The Turtle tells Rio that the vision she sees is of a "Dark Age", in which a tyrannical overlord, Xevion (or Zevion), ruled. However, one day, a brave girl led a revolt against Xevion. She and her clan overhthrew The Lord, but was knocked into a coma, and the others who led the revolt sealed her in a saucer stone, hoping that she would one day live a normal life. That girl was Rio. After going home, Cesare confronts his daughter, and the two have a heart-to-heart. He says that on the day he found the saucer stone and regenerated it, a baby came out of it. That night, he had a dream, in which the other leaders of the revolt told him the story. After conversation, the two make up. For their work, they are given a Breeder Rank of S, the highest level, granted in a letter by Casa, in which she also states that the Tome of Black Arts was stolen. Shortly after, Gram arrives, telling Phayne and Rio to attend a battle. Upon arriving, they discover that Gram's Golem, Dodongo, has been altered, causing Phayne to rush to the FIMBA Monster Association. He then discovers that Karnab altered Gram's Golem, because he was concerned that FIMBA is falling behind IMA quickly in monster strength. He also reveals that the instructions for altering the monsters were sent by a man named Nazzeni, a breeder who was banned from FIMBA years ago. After Rio shows Gram and Karnab the wrong in what they did, Karnab sends the two to find Nazzeni and convince her to heal Gram's Golem. On the fourth floor of the Kalaragi Jungle, they find her with the Tome of Black Arts, but a different one from the Elives School Library. After defeating her Zan, Nazzeni 2, Nazzeni is convinced to reverse the alterations, also giving Phayne and Rio a Black Object, which allows them to regenerate a Zan. After this, a changed Deihl visits the ranch and tells Phayne that he saw Wit going into the Kawrea Volcano, carrying a "black book". Phayne immediately states that it was The Tome of Black Arts. Deihl also states that there is a horrible spike in stray monsters in Torble, stating that they are all coming out of the Kawrea Volcano. Phayne and Rio then travel into the volcano to find out what's going on. When they reach the third floor of the volcano, Rio and Phayne find a final Gaia Stone, which Rio states now sounds pleasant to her. The final vision provokes Rio to remember everything that happened all those years ago before she was sealed in the saucer stone. The two then go home. On their second visit, Rio and Phayne go to the tenth floor, where they discover a reborn Dark Lord, Xevion, and Wit and TeeTee holding the Tome of Black Arts. Xevion challenges Phayne and Rio to a battle. After defeating him twice (he regenerates), Xevion blocks the exit. As this happens, the war between monsters and humans officially breaks out. When all hope is nearly lost, the four Gaia Stones combine to form a Phoenix, Suzaku. The four then ride out on Suzaku. The epilogue then states that the monsters almost come to the gates of Torble, but were stopped, and no war ever truly happened. Then, Suzaku visits the ranch, giving Phayne a feather, which allows them to regenerate a Phoenix, ending the storyline. Personality Kind and cheerful, Phayne has many friends, suggesting that he has a very likable quality. Phayne is also very carefree and wise beyond his years, also often times cheering up Rio. Also Cool-headed and calm, Phayne exhibits a near-perfect personality with few or no personality flaws. Phayne is a very kind person. For example, he is always very nice to people he knows and doesn't know alike. This is shown when he helps Mauro get back home, speaking in a very kind manner to Gram, Philia, and even the ignorant and stubborn Deihl. He also was relatively kind when TeeTee was very mad at him for sleeping in her room without her knowledge, even as she was screaming at him. A cheerful person, Phayne is rarely seen in a solemn or unhappy way. Even as the angry King Shiden (the "boos" Raiden in the Togle Caves) was yelling at him and Rio, he remained cheerful and humorous, showing very little stress and solemness. Even as Deihl was screaming at the two and refusing to accept his defeat, Phayne remained cheery for the time being, expressing no negative feelings. Carefree and wise, Phayne is often times a person Rio relies on for assurance and help. For example, when Rio was very upset about her "special power", Phayne was there to lend her guidance and wisdom, cheering her up. In addition, when Deihl expressed his horrible views on monster breeding, Phayne offered him kind and wise words, also coming up with a clever metaphor (though the wisdom was not accepted). Phayne is very rarely seen losing his cool, even in some of the most infuriating situations. For example, after finding Wit and Xevion in the volcano, he remained calm, cool, and collected. Also, In other situations, such as when Shiden refused to return the Geonyte, he remained calm, not losing control of his temper. Appearance Exhibiting a shaggy appearance, Phayne is also considered to be a handsome boy by others. He wears a simple shirt with a small backpack, and very rageddy blue jeans. His hair is very long and uncut, worn in a way very similar to an afro, but much messier. He is also very dirty. It is also suggested that he sleeps naturally (nude). Skills as a Breeder and other Skills Phayne is shown to be a very accomplished and skilled breeder, even getting accepted into the Elives School, an elite school for aspirational breeders. This is also shown as he rises through the breeder ranks very quickly, beating out other competitors, and even destroying the most powerful monster known to the humans, Xevion. Please help by expanding this section. Trivia * Phayne is the first player-controlled character to actually speak to other characters and monsters. ** Phayne is also the first player-controlled character to have a default name. * All of the characters except for TeeTee end up making friends with Phayne by the end of the storyline. =Comments= Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Originally from Age Island Category:Togle Characters Category:Monster Breeders Category:Elives School Attendees Category:Phayne